Margaret
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Yo estaba alejada por mis problemas, pero, ¿y ellos? ¿Estaban enojados? ¿Por qué estaban tan lejos?. Historia de "lo que no se vio" en la relación de Margaret y Kingsley, perteneciente al fanfic "Dígame Tonks". Cap XXV al XXVII.


**_Basado desde el capítulo XXIV hasta el XXXII de Dígame Tonks._**

**_PoV de Margaret Hogan._**

* * *

**Margaret**

* * *

—Y… ¿Qué tal las calificaciones?

El muchacho de Gryffindor me observó con las cejas arqueadas durante unos segundos antes de suspirar incómodo. O eso me pareció a mí. Cargué mi peso en el otro pie, como si eso pudiera hacerle contestar.

—¿Qué? —inquirí con un tímida sonrisa, que parecía más una mueca de frialdad. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Es que… no me apetece hablar de mis calificaciones ahora —echó un vistazo a su reloj —. Bueno, tengo que irme. Otro día hablamos.

Pegó media vuelta y se marchó en tres segundos, dejándome en el pasillo del aula de Transformaciones. Miré el suelo rendida con el entrecejo fruncido, reconociendo mi fracaso definitivo; no íbamos a volver a hablar, por supuesto. ¿La explicación? Fácil: estaba tratando de buscar un candidato para sacar celos al hombre que me había tenido como idiota durante cuatro años, y el consejo lo había tomado de mi amiga Tonks, que apenas ése año habíamos conseguido afiatarnos más. Ya era el cuarto intento, y los tres anteriores habían huido por el mismo tipo de pregunta. ¿Tan malo era interrogar sobre las calificaciones? Su hubiese sabido que en el arte de flirtear estaba tajantemente prohibido, no lo habría hecho. Pero, lamentablemente, era un fiasco para aproximarme a los hombres. Por eso es que a Kingsley, durante nuestros casi siete años de amistad, le había logrado dar ocho abrazos a lo largo de los cuatro últimos, sólo para la fecha de inicio y finalización de clases. ¿Por qué? Porque, claro, yo, Margaret, no andaba repartiendo abrazos, era demasiado embarazoso para mí. Pero ya me estaba hartando de la situación, y deseaba más que nunca estar con Kingsley de una manera que no incluyera sólo la amistad.

_Bueno… puedes volver a intentarlo… Sólo deja de preguntar payasadas acerca de la escuela y todo saldrá de perlas._ Pensé poco esperanzada. Aunque, debo admitir que las pocas esperanzas son buenas para no llevarse decepciones, y para sorprenderse mucho si ocurre algo bueno.

Tonks no se había enterado de mi boca que me gustaba Kingsley, aunque sospechaba que debía de saberlo. No es que fuese obvia, pero ambas nos conocíamos bastante para saber los gustos de la otra… supongo. No se lo había dicho de todas maneras, no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque temía que me abriera los ojos de alguna manera como ésta: "¿Sabes Margaret? Estás perdiendo el tiempo. El cantante de jazz no te quiere".

¿Qué me gustaba de Kingsley?: todo. Me gustaba su manera de hablar, su risa, su seriedad, su madurez, su responsabilidad, su sentido del humor a veces un poco retorcido… Y una pila de defectos y virtudes más que no hace falta nombrar.

¿Tenía alguna seguridad de que él sintiera lo mismo por mí? No, salvo el hecho de que él jamás había tenido una novia… igual que yo. Siempre me había mirado de la misma manera, y yo sentía que me trataba con la misma objetividad que a Tonks. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tratando de sacar celos, donde probablemente encontrara tiempo perdido? Pues… bueno, era la única manera de tratar de sonsacar algo sin arriesgarme demasiado.

En fin. No me iba a quedar en el pasillo durante todo el día. Tal vez fuera mejor que le dijera y ya… Pero eso iba en contra las reglas de Margaret Hogan.

Alcancé a Kingsley que iba caminando bastante adelantado a la siguiente clase, de Encantamientos.

—¿Crees que Flitwick comenzará materia nueva? —inquirí mirándolo de soslayo, hacia arriba. Era mucho más alto que yo. Me sacaba, como mínimo quince centímetros.

—No —me contestó con sequedad. Su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, y no se giró a mirarme.

—¿Estás bien? —lo miré con insistencia. Su cara estaba contraída en una expresión de molestia absoluta. Su calva relucía, como siempre, pero su frente estaba llena de arrugas horizontales, ensombreciéndola.

—No lo sé.

Me adelanté y me interpuse delante de él, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me contestas así?

Se detuvo y clavó sus ojos oscuros en los míos. Evité perderme en aquellos matices castaños y marrones.

—Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti misma, ¿no? —replicó enseñando como un perro rabioso sus dientes blancos.

Me esquivó sin decir nada más.

Parpadeé varias veces, pasmada. Y, luego me hinché como un balón, teniendo ganas de armar una fiesta allí mismo: comprendí que estaba celoso, pero… ¿tanto había tardado en surtir efecto, o recién se había dado cuenta que yo había hablado semanas antes con otros dos muchachos diferentes?

Me sonreí a mí misma con el corazón tres veces más grande. Bueno… pronto se me borraría la sonrisa.

Durante la clase le di espacio, y me senté lejos de él, para que su mal humor menguara. Tonks estaba adelante, conversando con un muchacho de Ravenclaw, Aidan Turpin. En otro momento me habría preguntado por qué diablos hablaba con él, pero yo estaba preocupada de mis propios asuntos.

Miré varias veces seguidas a Kingsley, pero éste no me observó ninguna sola vez, lo que me hizo sentir fatal. ¿Tan grave era lo que había hecho? ¡Hombres! ¡Se enojan porque se les preguntan las calificaciones y por los celos!

Traté de dejar pasar la situación, y desistí del plan. Si estaba ya celoso, no valía la pena insistir más.

Lamentablemente, no recibí mayores respuestas de Kingsley, salvo miradas de desprecio, así que, al tercer día me aburrí de la situación y decidí enfrentarlo. Era el primer día de febrero, día sábado, y Tonks se había ido no sé adónde.

La sala estaba abarrotada de estudiantes que se preparaban para bajar a cenar.

Kingsley estaba sentado en una butaca, junto al fuego, riendo de un chiste de un muchacho de sexto curso. Me aproximé con decisión, y no se percató que yo estaba a su lado hasta que le dirigí la palabra.

—¿Podemos hablar? —susurré, agachándome a su lado.

Se sobresaltó y se paró de golpe.

—No, no podemos.

Me enderecé y lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Kingsley?

Resopló y me tomó de un brazo para llevarme a un lugar más solitario.

—Tú sabes lo que me pasa —bramó de mala gana —, aparte de estar muy enojado por lo que estás haciendo.

Se agachó para estar a mi altura, como si eso fuera a ayudar que sus palabras provocaran más dolor en mí. Sin embargo… me distraje por la cercanía de su cara. Sin querer me quedé trabada en sus labios carnosos y oscuros, que dejaban entrever esos dientes blancos… El corazón me comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Me soltó el brazo como si hubiese recibido un golpe de corriente.

—No puedo creer que hagas esto, Margaret —gruñó, dejándome sola.

¿Hacer qué? ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan poco claro! ¿Qué demonios? Me pilló tan de sorpresa su respuesta que quedé con la mente en blanco por unos instantes.

Durante la cena los tres estuvimos separados: Tonks estaba pálida y ausente, Kingsley estaba más osco que nunca. También, en la noche casi no pude dormir; me di mucha vuelta en la cama, enredándome a cada rato en las sábanas, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, y buscando alguna solución para reparar el daño ¿pero qué daño? Creí que yo era la única que estaba con falta de sueño. Me di cuenta que no era así cuando oí a Tonks hablar.

—Oh… esto jamás va a funcionar — masculló de mala gana.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirí, creyendo que estaba susurrando en sueños.

—¿Margaret? —dijo un tanto alarmada.

—Sí. No puedo dormir —contesté con simpleza.

—Yo tampoco.

Maldito Kingsley que me hacía perder mis horas de sueño… Lo había logrado dominar hace mucho tiempo, para acostumbrarme a la sensación de que me gustaba mi mejor amigo, para años después volver a lo mismo.

Al día siguiente apenas me pude distraer con la desgracia de Lockwood. El pobre había sido hechizado para que se comportara como un bebé. Tuve que preocuparme también por Tonks, ya que muchos creían que ella había sido la atacante. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, porque él y su actitud idiota ocupaban la mayor parte de mi cerebro atribulado.

Estuve básicamente ausente, pero Tonks estaba tan nerviosa por el veredicto que darían los profesores respecto al sospechoso ataque de Lockwood, que no me hizo ninguna sola pregunta.

Por un extraño milagro, esa noche pude dormir mejor. No recordaba haber tenido un sueño tan profundo, pero me vi inundada de imágenes de Kingsley sonriéndome, tomándome la mano… Eso ya se estaba tornando algo enfermizo. Estaba descuidando mucho a mi amiga, que también lucía tan demacrada como yo. ¿Y si lo olvidaba? No, no podía. Algo desconocido, tal vez el destino, me hacía negar esa idea rotundamente.

—Anoche dormí de pelos — le dije a Tonks, en vano tratando de buscar una conversación, que sabía que no la íbamos a continuar, por falta de entusiasmo.

—Qué bien… yo dormí horrible —contestó cabizbaja.

—Sí, y te ves horrible. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pelo? —declaré con sinceridad, olvidándome de que eso podía sonar cruel.

—Oh… cuando estoy cansada… se pone lacio y poco nada gris… ya sabes.

—Mm… es que nunca lo había visto de esa manera con tanta frecuencia —añadí por decir algo; la verdad es que no me acordaba si había visto su pelo así alguna vez. ¡Pero qué buena amiga era!

Durante la tarde de aquél lunes, Tonks se fue con Kingsley al ver que yo estaba reacia a hablar mucho de los deberes. Estuve tentada de acompañarla, pero me abstuve. ¿Para qué, si iba a recibir nada más que hostilidades de su parte?

Al tiempo después, vi salir a ambos de la Sala Común. El estómago se me encogió, y entonces tuve una idea loca, que podía ser verdad… ¿Y si ambos tenían… algo? ¿Y si existía una relación entre Tonks y Kingsley?

"No puedo creer que hagas esto, Margaret" me había dicho la noche anterior… ¿Tal vez se refería a que yo estaba tratando de separarlos?

Me sentí muy mal y, por supuesto, muy celosa. La historia se había revertido; era yo la que estaba celosa… Un fuego maligno me invadió, enviándome oleadas de infelicidad. Por largo tiempo me quedé observando la nada.

Por eso, a la mañana siguiente me comporté prácticamente indiferente con Tonks, y me dio lo mismo cuando vi de soslayo que había torcido hacia otro camino a la hora de ir a la clase de Botánica. Si es que iba a ir al baño, que fuera sola… Me sentía traicionada, pero podía ser que yo la estuviera traicionando a ella por el sólo hecho de que me gustara Kingsley… ¿Gustara? ¡A quién engañaba! Luego de cuatro años, de seguro que eso era mucho más que un gusto. Era enamoramiento… amor. Y era eso lo que me señalaba que no podía olvidarlo de la nada: yo lo amaba.

Creí que Tonks me alcanzaría poco más tarde, pero no se apareció durante toda la hora. No pude evitar preocuparme. A pesar de todo… era mi amiga. Y la única. Por lo tanto, tuve que interpretar también como un signo de sola preocupación las miradas constantes que dirigía Kingsley a su entorno, buscándola.

Cuando la clase finalizó, me reuní con él, porque me estaba aguardando en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y Tonks? ¿No iba contigo antes de clases? —inquirió con ese tono autoritario típico de él.

—Sí, pero no llegamos juntas. Supuse que se había ido al baño —contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tal vez fue a la enfermería.

—Tal vez.

—¿Vamos a buscarla?

Claro… estaba preocupado, pero ese tono sugería que era algo más. Suspiré con dramatismo y acepté.

Íbamos a partir la búsqueda, cuando se nos terminó uniendo Snape. La buscamos por todos lados, y cada lugar que era tachado, funcionaba como comburente para aumentar mi preocupación. Me estaba sintiendo realmente mal.

Peor me puse cuando tuvimos que solicitar la ayuda de la mitad del colegio. Supuse que mi amigo estaba igual que yo, pero ocultaba el sentimiento tras esa máscara de perseverancia y tranquilidad. "La encontraremos", decía a cada momento sin vacilar.

Llegaron las seis de la tarde, y no había ni la más mínima señal de ella, y nuestra jefa de casa, Sprout, decidió que se tenía que escribir a sus padres, así que Dumbledore redactó la carta.

Con Kingsley seguíamos patrullando por los pasillos, en vano. Tenía una opresión en el pecho tan grande, que me causaba dolor.

—Lo siento tanto —le dije cuando dieron las siete. Bajábamos al Gran Comedor para comer algo; no habíamos probado bocado durante todo el día, y mis tripas se retorcían como leones hambrientos.

Me miró con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? Es tu amiga también, ¿no?

—Sí pero… la relación que tienes con ella, y ahora que no está… ¡no voy a descansar tranquila si le ha pasado algo!

Se detuvo en seco y me miró con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo que "mi relación con ella"?

Me detuve también y lo miré un poco confundida. Él también parecía confundido.

—Bueno… Ustedes tienen algo romántico, ¿no?

Pasó lengua por sus labios, buscando alguna respuesta. Ese era un detalle que no podía pasar por alto: su lengua.

—Margaret… Creí que… Bueno… —su voz era suave, aunque sonaba como la de un tenor — Creí que las cosas estaban claras…

Solté una risa despectiva.

—¿Claras? ¿En qué sentido? Porque llevamos semanas sin hablarnos, y tú no me has dicho nada… esclarecedor, precisamente.

De súbito volví a la normalidad: mi personalidad un poco fría y mandona. Lo miré desafiante.

—Tú estabas sacándome celos, no soy tonto —expresó sin alterarse, cruzándose de brazos.

Por un segundo no supe qué contestar, pero luego pensé que qué sentido tenía ocultar algo que era cierto. Si lo negaba me lanzaría al agua sola.

—Sí —resoplé dirigiendo mi vista hacia otro lado.

—¿No ves lo malo de la situación? —inquirió incrédulo.

—¿Sacar celos? —troné con antipatía.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire antes de lanzarme la respuesta.

—¡Somos amigos, Margaret!

—¿Y qué? —hubo un momento de silencio… Y comprendí —Oh.

—¿Entiendes? Sería lo mismo con Tonks… Pero… Margaret, no podemos…

—Ya entendí —interrumpí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrojándome. Un balde de agua fría me había caído encima.

No, no me daba vergüenza haber descubierto el error garrafal: destruir la amistad, sino que… Kingsley me estaba confesando de manera gratis que él sentía lo mismo por mí. Estaba obligándonos a ambos a no hacer nada por temor a destruir la amistad de años, además de reconocer que le había sacado celos… No habría dicho "tú estabas sacándome celos" si no fuera así, en ese caso habría utilizado "tú estabas _tratando_ de sacarme celos". Yo le gustaba… él me gustaba… Y no podíamos hacer nada. ¡Pero a mí jamás me importó! ¿Por qué? Porque estaba segura de mi sentimiento. El amor que sentía por él no era algo que pudiera destruirse con facilidad. Pero si él tenía inseguridades, yo no podía cambiar su pensamiento.

—Olvídalo — agregué retomando el paso, aún con las mejillas ardientes, y él me siguió —. Aquí no ha pasado nada… Sigamos tal cual, ¿sí?

No lo miré, pero por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo asentía con la cabeza.

Estuvimos juntos el resto de la noche, pero hablamos muy poco. Los dos estábamos alerta para ver quién sacaba el tema primero.

Me sentía mucho peor que en un principio porque, primero, había tenido celos de mi amiga; segundo, la había tratado mal por eso; tercero, estaba perdida quién sabe dónde —me negaba a pensar que le había pasado algo grave —; y cuarto, jamás había pensado en la importancia del asunto de la amistad. Quizá en mi primer año de gusto pensé en que eso era un inconveniente. No obstante, luego de tanto tiempo, me costaba pensar que podría desencantarme de él de un momento a otro.

A las ocho en punto apareció Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, muy alterada. Nos reunimos todos en un aula vacía a discutir el asunto, y lo primero que hizo fue llenarnos de preguntas sobre los lugares donde la habíamos buscado.

Finalmente, ofreció inmiscuirnos en el bosque, lo que no le hizo gracia a nadie, pero teníamos que hacerlo, eso sí, emprenderíamos la misión apenas amaneciera.

—¿Qué tal si te vas a dormir? —inquirió mi amigo hacia las dos de la mañana. Estábamos en la Sala Común, frente a frente en unas mullidas butacas.

—No podría —contesté negando rotundamente con la cabeza, sin mirarlo.

Estuvimos toda la madrugada en silencio, con la Sala Común para los dos solos. Por un breve momento pensé que podría darse algo. Pero ya conocía la respuesta, y estaría violando el trato: jamás nos dijimos nada. Solamente somos amigos. La amistad por sobre todas las cosas, incluso el amor.

Aún así no podía negar que la luz del fuego daba un toque tan romántico a todo… Me obligué a no toparme con sus ojos.

A las cinco de la mañana ninguno de los dos soportó más, y bajamos al vestíbulo. Para nuestra sorpresa, la mayoría de los profesores y Dumbledore estaban congregados al pie de la escalera de mármol. No dieron muestras de asombro al vernos.

No me fijé en la hora, pero faltaba poco el amanecer cuando, milagrosamente, una de las puertas de robles se abrieron y apareció mi amiga muy magullada y sucia.

Con Kingsley suspiramos al mismo tiempo, aliviados. Parte del peso desagradable que se me había acumulado en los hombros, desapareció en ese instante.

La aparición de nuestra amiga supuso la unión del trío, en el estricto ámbito amistoso. Con Kingsley nos dedicamos nada más que a distraerla y a estar con ella en todo momento. Luego de haber llegado aquella mañana, se había largado a llorar desconsoladamente. Al menos me aseguré que no tenía nada que ver con Kingsley. Si hubiese estado enamorada de él, se lo habría dicho. Tonks era más directa para sus cosas, así que debía tratarse de un asunto más grave.

Estuve tentada de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero su madre nos había hecho prometer a Kingsley y a mí que no la asediaríamos nunca con preguntas que sugirieran decirnos el motivo de su tristeza.

Con Tonks nos resultaba a la perfección el papel de "aquí no ha pasado nada". Con Kingsley era diferente: casi no nos mirábamos a los ojos, y ambos sufríamos de espasmos cuando nos tocábamos las manos para intercambiar deberes, plumas o tinteros.

Yo estaba dispuesta a no negar lo que sentía por él, y a la vez dispuesta a no hacer nada. A pesar de eso, algo me decía que nuestros intentos iban a fracasar… Siempre que él no se hubiese olvidado de mí tan fácilmente.

Tuve que exigirme a conseguir pareja de San Valentín, sólo para engañarme a mí misma… Él hizo lo mismo, claro.

Tonks estaba castigada, así que no iba a poder asistir. Con Kingsley quedamos de acuerdo en que no la dejaríamos sola mucho tiempo, que no pasaríamos más allá de las once de la noche. Mi razón no era sólo ésa, claro.

—Trataremos de salir temprano —le prometí con una leve sonrisa. Kingsley asintió fervorosamente, en mi apoyo. Realmente estaba dispuesta a marcharme lo antes posible de allí. Sabía de antemano que me costaría soportar ver a mi amigo bailar con otra.

—No se preocupen, diviértanse —nos alentó ella.

Partimos juntos, en silencio. Él estaba vestido con una túnica plateada, que contrastaba perfectamente con su tez oscura. Se veía tan…

—Linda túnica —expresó mirándome de reojo.

—Gracias —respondí con una mueca. Habría sido mejor que me dijera que me veía bien… — Tú te ves… genial.

Dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y apretó los puños.

—Margaret… —farfulló apenado.

Me puse en guardia de inmediato.

—¿Qué? ¿Es malo decir que mi _amigo_ se ve atractivo?

No dijo nada, a cambio me lanzó una mirada extraña, como si estuviera tentado de hacer algo. Como si luchara con su interior. Continuamos con nuestro camino.

Llegamos al vestíbulo para reunirnos con nuestras parejas. Su pareja era una muchacha de Gryffindor, y la mía de Ravenclaw.

—Te veo luego —se despidió.

Me acerqué a mi acompañante, quien me sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero creo que mi mirada glacial se la borró de la cara al instante.

—Hola —lo saludé sin pizca de entusiasmo. Él me ofreció el brazo, pero yo no lo tomé, y entramos con rapidez al Gran Comedor, apenas se abrieron las puertas.

En otro momento habría quedado fascinada por la decoración: muérdago colgado por todas partes, guirnaldas de flores adornando las sillas, pompas con forma de corazón y de tono rojo transparente flotando a la altura de una persona promedio. No se reventaban cuando uno las tocaba, sólo se desplazaban. Las velas eran de color rojo también, y la noche dibujada en el cielo raso no podía estar más despejada y estrellada. Parecía un trozo de terciopelo con escarcha plateada. Sin embargo, me limité a echar un vistazo despectivo a todo. ¡Yo debería estar allí con Kingsley! Me enfurecí conmigo misma y con él.

Las mesas, circulares y pequeñas, daban la cabida justa para dos personas.

—Y… ¿cómo estás? —balbuceó mi acompañante cuando comenzamos a cenar, luego del breve y simpático discurso del director.

No pude evitarlo, tuve que desquitarme con mi cita. Me porté muy mal. Con suerte le hablé y bailé con él las empalagosas canciones de Celestina Warbeck. Hacia las nueve de la noche lo único que me dediqué a hacer fue beber cerveza de mantequilla para que me animara un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue acalorarme un montón.

—Lo siento mucho, tengo que salir a tomar aire —me excusé, dejándolo solo y saliendo hasta el vestíbulo. Recién eran las diez. Me quedaba una hora para soportar lo que había sucedido.

Me senté en un escalón de la escalera del vestíbulo y me abracé las piernas, enterrando mi cara en las rodillas.

Luego de casi tres cuartos de hora…

—¿Margaret? —resonó la voz de Kingsley en el vestíbulo.

Di un respingo, mareada. Había asomado la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Ah, eras tú. Pensé que eras otra chica, y que te habías ido donde Tonks… De pronto no te vi y pensé en buscarte.

_Mentiroso_, pensé. ¡Mis bucles eran inconfundibles! Era la única que parecía tener fideos espirales en la cabeza. Además de ser la única chica con túnica celeste tan brillante.

—Quedamos en que nos iríamos a las once, estoy haciendo la hora —contesté apesadumbrada.

Pensé que se devolvería, pero salió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Mira, Margaret… —farfulló sentándose a mi lado. Parecía nervioso. Clavé mis ojos en él —. Es… es muy difícil para mí también…

—¿Qué es difícil para ti? —susurré ladeando la cabeza.

—Margaret… —hizo una mueca y se agachó a mi altura, hablando en un tono aún más bajo.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca, y del cuello de su túnica salía un olor a perfume varonil, de los caros y exclusivos. Además, tenía suficiente cerveza de mantequilla en mi cerebro para cometer alguna locura.

—¿Qué? —lo alenté con voz derretida.

—Tú sabes… ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Pero no puede ser —añadió como si le partiera el alma, mirando sus zapatos lustrosos —. ¿Te imaginas… te imaginas si terminamos algún día? Sería fatal… Bueno, puedo apostar que tal vez yo no terminaría nunca contigo porque... Creo que me gustas desde que te conocí…

Seré sincera: no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras. Mi mente se había llenado de besos, y de pronto me descubrí aproximándose más y más… La distancia se estaba perdiendo.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba tan cerca. Me apresuré a acortar los centímetros, antes de que se me acabara la valentía.

Nunca había dado un beso en mi vida, así que me limité a hacer lo que hacían los demás: pellizcar con mis labios el inferior de él. Fue una sensación extraña, como si me llenara de hormigas. Estuve tentada de sacar mi lengua y…

¡Pum!

La puerta se abrió y salió un grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían al baño. Me separé de golpe, con las mejillas encendidas. A Kingsley le brillaban los ojos, y una gota se sudor comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

No supe donde meterme; el corazón me latía desbocado. Miré la hora con urgencia.

—Son las once menos dos —avisé con voz temblorosa, poniéndome de pie. Kingsley me miraba con fijeza, con la boca entreabierta, de seguro que pronto reaccionaría y se enojaría muchísimo —. Es mejor que vayamos a ver a Tonks, sino se va a preocupar…

—Sí, sí —estaba contrariado.

Se puso de pie también, y nos marchamos, seguidos por la retumbante música romántica de la bruja cantante. Nos olvidamos de nuestras parejas, que de seguro no seguirían esperando allí, sentados, aburridos.

En vez de caminar, creo que nos deslizamos como dementores hasta la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, sin decir ni mu.

Estaba vacía. Nos miramos aterrados, no podíamos estar solos…

—¡Tonks! —gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Para nuestro alivio, Tonks apareció por el pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas.

—Vinimos temprano, como te prometimos —dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—Así veo, ¿hasta qué hora dura la fiesta? —inquirió Tonks.

—Hasta las dos y media de la mañana.

—Vaya.

—Pero no te has perdido de nada y… con Kingsley estábamos aburridos, así que nos decidimos volver —mentí con descaro. Él me lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

Estuvimos charlando cerca de veinte minutos en los sillones cercanos al fuego. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, yo iba recobrando la poca lucidez que había perdido, sintiéndome como una estúpida. ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¡Ya nada iba a volver a ser como antes! Había cometido un grave error.

Bueno, a quién engañaba… las cosas ya estaban extrañas hace tiempo.

Le envié una mirada arrepentida a Kingsley, pero él agachó la cabeza.

—Bien… estoy cansada, así que me iré a dormir —anunció Tonks.

Le dimos las buenas noches, y no le quitamos los ojos de encima hasta que desapareció por la el lúgubre pasillo.

Me volví hacia Kingsley. Estaba nuevamente observando sus zapatos.

—Discúlpame —le solté inclinándome hacia él antes de que hiciera el amago de marcharse—. Fue el efecto de la cerveza, creo…

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Margaret? —me cortó, un poco violento.

Me sobresalté y me encogí ante la pregunta. Vacilé antes de contestar.

—No querrás saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… — vi el fuego reflejado en sus ojos inquisitivos — Kingsley, por favor… no me hagas contestarte. Yo ya hice las cosas mal…

—Dime —insistió.

Inspiré con fuerza.

—Lo mío no es simple. Tú… Puedo asegurar que hace tres años me comenzaste a gustar —comencé sin dejar de mirarlo —. Pero ya ha pasado casi otro año más, y pongo las manos al fuego por decir que es amor, Kingsley. No es tan simple que me pidas que me olvide de ti, y que finja que somos amigos cuando yo no quiero tenerte como amigo… —a medida que hablaba la voz me salía más antipática, poniéndome en guardia —Sé que es terrible lo que he hecho, y asumiré la culpa si nuestra relación se torna incómoda. Pero, por favor, no me reproches lo del beso.

Me escuchó con atención. Sus ojos parecían brillar más, y casi podía ver cómo los engranajes de su cerebro se acomodaban para reflexionar, para tomar alguna decisión.

Se sobresaltó al ver que yo me ponía de pie con ímpetu.

—Es tarde, es mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches.

Llegué hasta la mitad del camino. Kingsley se interpuso delante de mí imponente.

—Margaret… —farfulló desganado antes de rodearme la cintura con sus enormes brazos.

Un calor me abrazó cuando hizo eso, y por poco me quemé cuando se aproximó a mí y empezó a besarme con pasión.

No me importó en ese momento por qué lo estaba haciendo, luego recibiría las explicaciones correspondientes. Simplemente, me dediqué a disfrutar del momento. Tantos sueños con ese beso, y por fin lo estaba recibiendo. Era mucho mejor en la realidad, claro.

Miles de mariposas comenzaron a llenarme, no sólo el estómago, sino que todo el cuerpo, mandando a volar cada célula de mi piel hacia quién sabe dónde.

Enredó una mano en mi cabello, enloqueciendo a mis hormonas.

Me puse de puntillas y crucé mis brazos tras su cuello.

Contrastábamos como chocolate blanco y negro.

Acaricié su cabeza y quise apegarlo más a mí, y apenas conseguí un roce de nuestras lenguas, que parecían tímidas de encontrarse, pero una vez hecho el contacto, se enredaron sin compasión, como una danza de serpientes poseídas por el flautista.

Tal vez había sido culpa del postre de helado, pero la boca de Kingsley sabía tan dulce…

Kingsley pasó suavemente una mano por mi espalda arqueada… Mi corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Nos comimos la boca hasta que se nos acabó el aire. Nos miramos, agitados, perdiéndonos en las luces del otro, volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Quieres hacer las cosas más difíciles? —mascullé colocando una mano en su mejilla ardiente.

Cerró los ojos, demostrando arrepentimiento, pero no por lo que yo pensaba.

—Si hubiese sabido que llevabas tanto tiempo así por mí, Margaret, no habría tardado tanto en pedirte si quieres ser mi novia —explicó mirándome otra vez —. Creo que no me escuchaste allá en la escalera, y desde primer año que me fijé en ti. Y hace dos años que supe que era más que una amistad de mí hacia a ti. Yo te amo.

_Yo te amo._

Sonrió débilmente.

Una nube de felicidad me embargó. Sentí que me inflaba como globo, y que podía llegar hasta el cielo y tocar las estrellas, pero aún Kingsley tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, sin haberme despegado ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Ya que estaba emocionada, apenas cambió mi expresión, pero sólo el nuevo ritmo del tambor que se ubicaba en mi pecho indicó mi turbación.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia, o no? —me preguntó apegando su frente a la mía.

Solté una risita al verlo doble.

—Sí, Kingsley… ¡Claro que sí!

Lo abracé con fuerza, enterrando mi mejilla en su pecho enorme. Me sentía muy enclenque, pero tan feliz… De todas maneras, a la hora de hablar de amor, daba igual si yo éramos físicamente opuestos, si yo era más baja y él macizo, o si él era prefecto y yo no… todo lo demás quedaba de lado.

Nos volvimos a sentar, pero esta vez en el sillón largo, abrazados, y no dejamos de hablar hasta que la gente de la fiesta apareció.

Me confesó que había creído que mi sentimiento era algo completamente mutable y debilucho. Yo me encargué de asegurarle que no era así, y el día que llegáramos a terminar, sería por el engaño del otro…

—Pero yo no te engañaría. No podría. ¡Menos cuando llevo una hora estando contigo!

Reímos alegres. No podíamos irradiar más felicidad.

Pero también quedamos de acuerdo que evitaríamos estar besándonos en público y sobretodo delante de Tonks.

—Eres un poco anticuada, ¿no?

—Sería incómodo para ella —expliqué exasperada.

Tal vez era anticuada… por eso nunca había confesado mi amor a Kingsley, o no había aceptado las pocas invitaciones para salir años anteriores. Si la persona no me gustaba, ¿para qué iba a hacer una cita romántica con ella? A excepción de mi reciente San Valentín… Y por eso también coquetear me salía pésimo.

Nos costó separarnos aquella noche, queríamos pasar estrechados en los brazos del otro todo el tiempo que pudiéramos, pero teníamos garantizado el día siguiente, y el subsiguiente…

Tonks pareció sorprendida, pero muy feliz de vernos juntos a la hora del desayuno.

—¡Enhorabuena! —nos felicitó con una gran sonrisa, aunque algo contrariada por el súbito cambio.

Los momentos que pasé con mis amigos el resto del año, fueron inolvidables, pero aún más lo fueron los que viví con Kingsley. La pasión no aplacaba, porque nos encargábamos siempre de esperar a que ningún estudiante se quedara por la sala común. Pasábamos horas abrazados, besándonos, conversando… Y cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, un punto de seguridad se unía a mí: Kingsley Shacklebolt siempre estaría a mi lado. No éramos una pareja perfecta, aunque Tonks insistiera en vernos así. De hecho, discutíamos bastante por cosas absurdas, pero algo indicaba que jamás romperíamos. Podía ser con el cariño que me tomaba la mano, o mi emoción al aguardar a que llegara la noche para tener un rato a solas. A pesar de que siempre deseábamos llegar más allá de las simples caricias que impedían el contacto espiritual, y que hacían que uno se olvidara del tiempo y espacio en el que se estaba, sabíamos donde parar.

Llegado el verano, por lo único que discrepamos más fue el aro que había atravesado en una oreja. Traté de quitárselo por todos los medios, hasta con amenazas, pero un objeto como aquél no podría separarnos.

Estábamos hecho el uno para el otro… Bueno, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y a pesar de que no han pasado más de siete meses de relación, no puedo estar más segura de ello…

—¿Margaret?

Dejé mi copa de helado a un lado. Estábamos afuera de la heladería Florean Fortescue, a mitad de Agosto, con un fuerte sol pegando sobre nuestras cabezas.

Cuando utilizaba ese tono más ronco de lo normal, era porque algo se traía entre manos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mirándolo con atención.

Con rapidez dejó una caja azul de terciopelo abierta. En la ranura se anclaba un anillo… Abrí la boca, y el corazón me comenzó a bombear a cien por hora.

—Es un anillo de matrimonio —explicó.

Fue la primera vez en diez años que lloré. La última vez que lo había hecho, fue porque mi perro se había muerto.

Me eché a llorar con tantas ganas, que atraje la atención de varios de los presentes. Tuve que calmarme para que no pensaran que estábamos peleando.

Cómo no me había hecho la pregunta, me limité a tomar el anillo con dedos temblorosos y a colocármelo en el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Kingsley no podía estar más feliz.

Tonks se puso como loca cuando le dimos la noticia, y me acusó de estar embarazada.

Quizá era apresurado. Teníamos dieciocho años los dos, y un montón de planes por delante. Sin embargo, yo insistía en grabarme en la cabeza que él era el hombre de mi vida. De mi corta vida, con el que compartiría conmigo el manjar más dulce que podía existir referente al amor.

Aquí estoy, sentada en la sala de mi casa, haciendo la lista de invitados para nuestro matrimonio, con la mirada perdida, recordando lo vivido. Es maravilloso mirar hacia atrás, y ver cómo los hilos de tu vida se engrosan de felicidad, abandonando las tristezas, que también te fortalecen…

Nunca pensé que pudiera, él, transformarme en una chica poco comunicativa y aburrida, al ser más creativa y sonriente. Lástima que el destino deparara tan poco tiempo para nosotros…

* * *

**_Espero que con esto hayan comprendido mejor su destino... y lo que ocurrió en esos momentos._**

**_Besos y abrazos._**


End file.
